


Shakespeare Would Cry

by CMi (CmiMiu)



Series: DaeJae [9]
Category: B.A.P, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Romantic Comedy, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmiMiu/pseuds/CMi
Summary: Daehyun and Youngjae are a pair of star-crossed lovers. This is their love story.Or, Shakespeare College Club AU with modern day Romeo and Juliet





	Shakespeare Would Cry

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever read Romeo And Juliet, I am sorry for the blasphemy this fic is going to turn out to be...

# Act 1

**Prologue**

Two perspectives, both alike in vanity,

In the heart of Korean Arts University, is where the drama takes effect.

From rivaling ideals, a mutiny is born;

Where civil is but a word of fashion.

And from within these warring sides,

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life.

Who hide their love as modern day Romeo and Juliet,

Until caught to face the eventual sentence.

 

**Scene i**

Junhong stares paralyzed at the near macabre that is taking place in front of him. It’s unnerving, watching the two club presidents biting at each other's throats at a decibel that should never be emitted by a human. Sanghyun, the one in charge of Vocals Unit in the club is standing on a wooden chair, yelling profanities in the air for anyone who would listen. Youngwon, the elder one (clearly in body only) in charge of the Acting Unit, is lying stock still on the floor screeching at an equally shrill voice, trying to out-yell Sanghyun’s claims.

“Don’t listen to that fart-face people!” Sanghyun exclaims wildly, eyes bulging as he points at Youngwon with his index finger. “He doesn’t know shit about art! Romeo and Juliet is not a-”

A bellowing laughter cuts him off as Youngwon leaps to his feet and pushes Sanghyun off the chair he’d been standing on. “Do you all really think an emotionless bimbo like that” he points at Sanghyun, who is writhing from the fall, “would know anything at all about love? Romeo and Juliet is a LOVE STORY, PEOPLE! And-”

He is once again pushed to the ground by Sanghyun, who dives into his side like a ninja. Junhong is startled at the speed at which the Vocal Majors department’s head moves because he’s rarely even seen the boy move period. What proceeds is a shameless wrestling match that is fueled by their followers engaging in their own mini fights, and cheered by the surrounding audience that consists of the rest of the Arts students.

“What’s happening?” Junhong whispers out as Sanghyun starts pulling Youngwon’s hair while the elder bites his shoulders. He’s slightly traumatized by how childish the eldest two are being.

“They’re fighting about what’s the right interpretation of Romeo and Juliet again” Minhyuk, a senior and friend, supplies with a shrug. “Same old, same old.”

“Will they ever stop?” Echoes someone from behind looking tired and annoyed and amused all at the same time.

“I doubt it.” Comes another reply from a faceless voice.

Junhong is just about to give his own two cents on the matter but is cut short by a hollering voice that, quite frankly makes him jump. “What the fuck is happening here again!?” Himchan, the Head of the Performance Arts department at the university, bellows as he waltzes in followed by Yongguk, the Head of the Productions department. And once again, Junhong is left dazed at the man’s beauty. “What in the fucking hell are you two doing having sex on the ground!? Is this some kind of sick ritual or something!?” He exclaims as he stops a few feet away from the tangled mess of limbs that Sanghyun and Youngwon are.

The two presidents first look at each other for elongating moments, during which Junhong goes through four instances of second-hand embarrassment. Them blinking idiotically at each other. The jarring fact that they, in fact, do look like they were making out with a crowd around them. Sanghyun and Youngwon being the eldest are the ones acting like five-year-olds. And the fact that Sanghyun and Youngwon are his cousins from his maternal and paternal side, respectively. They jerk away when they realize their proximity and jump away from the spots they’d been previously in, dusting off their jackets vehemently.

It’s Sanghyun who speaks first, pointing a menacing finger at Youngwon. “He pushed me off the chair first!”

To which Youngwon retorts, “but he called me fart-faced!”

“Three fights!” Himchan begins, turning to the loose circle of a crowd that has gathered around. “From a stupid discussion! Three fights in the past two weeks from the Vocals department and the Theater department! You’ve already made one professor jump off the school’s roof, trying to run away from your petty arguments and seventeen students have signed out of this club already!”

Yongguk, the much calmer elder, then places a hand on Himchan’s shoulder, as if injecting a calming sedate into his veins. The younger of the two simmers down at the gesture and huffs annoyed. Turning to one of the seniors, whom Junhong knows only in passing and due to his exceptional popularity in the dance club, Yongguk inquires calmly. “Suwoong, what exactly was happening here?”

Suwoong, the ever smiling and benevolent member of the Vocals and Dance department, frowns a little as he explains, “well, the annual Musical Bonanza of Korea Arts University is around the corner in the next six weeks so the Musical Theater department was given a choice between Romeo and Juliet and Macbeth. So, with everyone’s consent, Romeo and Juliet was chosen because Macbeth was performed at the Musical Nights of Kingswood International University this year. We were discussing how to go about the portrayal when Sanghyun and Youngwon had a fight again.”

“What was the fight about this time?”

Looking carefully between the two heaving presidents and then back at Yongguk, Suwoong gulped before he continued, “w- well… Sanghyun suggested that since Romeo and Juliet is a dark satire about idiotic youth and lust, we should make it like a parody. But then Youngwon claimed since it’s a tragedy about love winning over hatred in melancholy, we should give it an alternative happy ending. And…” He stops, looking at the two club presidents wearily. As if scared they might bite at him. “Well… That’s pretty much what the fight was about.”

As soon as Suwoong finishes his speak, Himchan turns to Sanghyun and Youngwon. He slams their heads with each other and bites out spicily. “Once more I find you two arguing about something as minuscule as this, I swear upon my own face you two are gonna be running around naked on the football field with nothing but a thong to save your dignity! You hear me!?”

And without waiting for a reply, he marches off. Yongguk follows behind lazily, patting Suwoong charmingly on his shoulder as he exits. Soon the crowd diffuses. The Theater department walks away to their practice rooms to run lines by each other and Junhong is left hanging in the back, eavesdropping on the conversation between Suwoong and the rest of the Vocals department.

“Where the fucking hell is Daehyun!?” Sanghyun howls, dropping down into a nearby chair.

Suwoong, smiling once again, skips as he explains “he’s out brooding again. He’s probably sitting in a bathtub crying right now.”

Minhyuk muses from the back, “when will he get over his obsession with the guy? Sanghyun will kill him if he finds out he's in lust with an almost enemy.”

“Beats me.” Suwoong shrugs, though something in his demeanor tells Junhong he knows all too well. “Let’s go catch some brunch.”

And with that, they exit.

**Scene ii**

Daehyun is sitting in a bathtub filled with the plain bath water just as he had predicted when Suwoong enters the locker room. The younger junior shifts around the bathroom floor before sitting down in a fairly dry spot near the tub. He peeks over Daehyun’s hands that are holding onto a laminated picture and whistles lowly echoing his words.

“Still brooding over your dear old Jongup?” When the elder boy looks away from the picture Suwoong snickers and sighs before letting his head rest on the rim of the pristine white bathtub. “Finally got that picture laminated?”

“It kept getting wet.” Is Daehyun’s dry response and he settles deeper into the cool water. He huffs a sigh and leans his head back into the bath water, whining. “Why do you look so haggard?” Without waiting for Suwoong to respond, Daehyun replies to himself. “Never mind, I know the Vocals and Theater departments were arguing again. I could it hear it from here.”

“What got you down, though?”

Another sigh leaves Daehyun’s lips. “What else would it be?” He wails stepping out the tub and making his way to the lockers in his damp wife beater and shorts. “I’m in love and he doesn’t know I even exist.”

Suwoong smiles pleasantly at the words tumbling from the boy’s lips and heaves up to stand beside the boy’s locker. “There’s so many fish in the water, Daehyun.” He pats the boy’s shoulders and calmly explains. “Why don’t you try to look at other faces? There’s a lot many handsome men and pretty women in this university, you know. You might even find someone more attractive than him if you compare.”

Rolling his eyes, Daehyun puts on a loose jersey and exhales noisily. “If only it was that easy. I so much as even try to compare him to others, I end up realizing how incredibly hot he is. Have you seen his hip bone!? No one can hold a light to his beauty, Suwoongie.”

Shaking his head, Suwoong hums as he watches Daehyun don a pair of baggy boxers. “You should stop before things get dirty, Daehyun.” His voice holds a sense of warning in it. “He’s not only the member of the Performance club but he’s also enlisted the Method Acting section of Theater department this year. You know this could mean war. A person from the Vocals department in love with someone from the Theater department is taboo in this university and you know that.”

“He’s in the Performance major.” Daehyun reiterates his words back at him. “He’s only been enlisted in the Theater department this a couple of months ago because he's doing a minor in it. It’s not like I’m in love with any of the original Theater majors.”

“I don’t even want to imagine what would happen if you were. You’re the face of the Vocals Department after all. The main actor and lead vocalist.” He lets his words ring in the empty locker room before smiling again. “Come on now, your brother is waiting for you. And you know how Sanghyun gets when he’s kept waiting.” Suwoong places his arms over the younger boy’s shoulder, pulling him away once fully dressed, “let’s get back to practice.”

**Scene iii**

“Why aren’t you eating?” Jaebum lightly shoves Youngwon’s shoulders as he jumps into the seat beside the boy. When Youngwon tiredly nods, the boy winces and pats his shoulders amicably. “Heard about the fight and Himchan’s warning. You okay?”

Youngwon snorts at the boy’s inquiry and turns back to his forgotten burger. “Even Sanghyun isn’t that dumb. I’m sure he won’t try anything stupid for a while.”

Jaebum nods as he reflects on the boy’s words. “So…” He begins after a while of silence, during which Youngwon proceeds to shove the entire burger into his mouth and is reaching for his third. “Did you talk to Youngjae about me yet?”

The slightly elder laughs and ruffles his hair, explaining with glee at the boy’s name. “My brother is too innocent, Jae.” He takes another humongous bite out of his burger and continues. “I don’t think he’s interested in dating at the moment. He’s too obsessed with Acting right now.”

“Figures.” Jaebum agrees. “He is the face of the club, after all.”

“But go ahead and try to charm him. I won’t stop you if you manage to grab his attention.”

The other boy hums before getting up as if making to leave. “Well, I’m off to my acting classes now. See ya.”

“Hold up!” Youngwon jumps to his feet, following Jaebum’s retreating figure. He places a hand on the boy’s shoulder and turns around as he heaves out. “I’m having a party at my place tonight. You’re welcome to come and try to woo, JaeJae.”

“Sure thing.”

With that Jaebum  leaves and Youngwon turns to a fellow acting underclassman, asking him to go around announcing about the party to everyone in the university.

**Scene iv**

“Umm… Hey man!” a voice stops Suwoong and Daehyun from entering the great hall for the Math class. The two boys turn around to find a heaving underclassman running up to them.

“What’s up, dude?” Suwoong asks, thumping the boy’s back when he bends down to gasp erratically.

The boy straightens up after a while of heavy breathing and huffs out, “I was told to pass out these invites to some people, but I’ve got no idea where to find them.” He winces as he explains, “could you help me out? I don’t wanna end up sending invites to the wrong club members.”

“What are the invites for?” Daehyun inquires, reaching out for the list in the boy’s hands.

“Theater club’s president has a party on tonight.” The boy explains. “He asked me to send invites to these people but never told me how to contact them or anything.”

Suwoong snickers internally and then slyly towards Daehyun as he nods understandingly. “Don’t sweat it, dude. Give me the entry cards. I’ll pass them out for you.”

“You sure?”

“Don’t worry.” Daehyun consoles him. “We’re on break right now. We’ll do it.”

The boy smiles gratefully at them and turns away, waving a loud “Thanks!”

As soon as the boy turns the corner, Suwoong chuckles gleefully hi-fiving Daehyun as he shouts, “we’re going to a party tonight, Baby!”

“You are,” Daehyun drawls out, walking away from the scene. “I’m not gonna go.”

Suwoong sticks his tongue of cheekily and informs the boy almost deviously. “You sure? Jongup’s name is on this list. He’s gonna attend for sure.”

The speed at which Daehyun turns and screams “I’m going!” has Suwoong guffawing on the floor.

**Scene v**

“JaeJae!” Youngwon echoes around in the practice theaters, looking around himself for the said boy. “Yoo Youngjae , where are you!?”

Junhong peaks around from behind the grand piano and regards Youngwon with a confused look. “You are looking for Jae?”

Youngwon nods frantically, “I need to speak to him about something really important before the party tonight.”

Junhong nods in understanding and gets up from the piano making his way around to Youngwon, “what about?”

“Just the party and a potential lover.” Youngwon muses mysteriously, enjoying the bewilderment in Junhong’s eyes.

“I’m pretty sure Jae told you he’s not interested in Jaebum  already.”

Youngwon is about to respond to that boy’s comment but a loud crash is what catches his attention. He turns to the ruckus near the backstage curtain and races up the stage to see where the noise is coming from. “What’s up?” Youngjae winces as he tries but fails to stand up from where he fell on the ground.

“How did you even manage to fall down a couch, Jae?” Youngwon fondly mutters to himself.

“You were looking for me?”

As if only just realizing, the boy helps the younger one to his feet and starts pulling him away and out of the stage room. When they are near the audience section, the seats the boy in one of the audience seats and pats his hands as he starts speaking, with Junhong quietly eavesdropping in plain sight.

“We’re having a party tonight.” He explains and when Youngjae nods Youngwon continues. “Actually, Jaebum really wanted to get to know you. He was hoping you’d hang out tonight.”

Youngjae frowns at his brother’s words and wails draping himself over the seat. “But I don’t want to! I am not interested in dating anyone right now!”

“I know. I know.” Youngwon acquiesces. “Just try to get to know him, please. He’s a great actor and we could really use him in our club activities over the summer when there are fewer applications.”

Youngjae rolls his eyes, pouts, and looks away fitfully but agree nonetheless. “Fine. I’ll give him a chance to entice me. But don’t get your hopes up.”

Youngwon smiles and nods and soon they make their way back to their college home, wanting to get a head start on the party preparations. Junhong frowning at the pair as he follows.

**Scene vi**

“Come on, Daehyun!” Minhyuk hollers as he skips towards the huge college home in the middle of the Theater department. “Don’t you want to try out some nice dicks?”

Suwoong rolls his eyes as Daehyun continues to broodingly follow them. “Cheer up, Daehyun.” He shakes the boy gently nodding towards Minhyuk. “He’s right. You should try letting loose tonight. Hook up with someone. You just might get lucky.”

“Please. You know that’s never going to happen.” Daehyun exclaims as they near the huge single-story bungalow that is the venue for Youngwon’s party. “No one can match up to Jongup’s collarbones and hips. Have you ever seen his ass!?”

“That’s the thing,” Minhyuk voices out, grabbing Daehyun in a tight hold from his neck. He ruffles the boy’s hair obnoxiously as he declares, “hormones are a thing, little boy. You are merely seduced by that Theater department’s only dancer’s body. All you want is to fap his dick and nothing more. This isn’t love, sweet boy, this your penis throbbing at the thought of being licked and sucked.”

“Can you be any cruder?” Suwoong echoes in disgust.

Minhyuk simply snickers in reply, nodding. “Yes. I can.”

“I am in love, Minhyuk.” Daehyun threatens the boy to continue. “This is more than just lust.”

“Sure, it is.” The elder laughs. “And I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact that he’s known for being an ace at edging.”

Suwoong, sensing the conversation turning into something completely X-rated, then points at the door and declares, “we’re here now. Stop.” He turns to Daehyun and offers the boy a smile. “Look, Daehyun. Try to get to know others. You never know. You might thank me for it.”

With that, they turn around and show they invitation cards to the boys at the door. Entering the party house. “On the contrary, it feels like the beginning of the end to me..” Daehyun mutters to himself ominously before they enter.

*****

“Youngwon, aren’t those Music department kids!?” Soonyoung whispers to Youngwon ten minutes into the party, pointing at three boys hitting it off on the dance floor. Big Bang’s Fantastic Baby is playing in the background and the two are huddled in the kitchen, raiding the fridge and drinks.

“Really?” Youngwon muses, not sounding surprised in the least. He shrugs and takes another swig of his beer. “Let them be, Jungk. They’re just kids out looking for fun, after all.” He’s in too good of a mood to ruin it with another fight. Besides, his animosity is with their department’s president, not them per say.

“Bullshit!” Soonyoung spits out. He turns to storm towards the trio but is stopped by Youngwon grabbing into an armlock. Huffing annoyed at the tight hold he growls, “let me be! Those are Vocals kids and I'm sure they are here to spell chaos! They are up to something, I'm sure of it!”

“From what I've heard and known, they're all toppers this year.” Youngwon reminds him. “They wouldn't do anything to tarnish that record. Besides, I see Daehyun is with them.” He nods his head at the shorter of the trio. “I know his family. He's not the type to create Hell where there can be peace.”

Soonyoung, looking utterly dissatisfied and highly perturbed jerks away from the elders hold. “We tried to be civil once and see where that got us.” He echoes the reminder, biting his lips as he stalks away. “I won't do anything here, but I'm not gonna leave them alone, that's for sure.”

Soon, Youngwon and Soonyoung move towards the audio set in the main hall. Youngwon plucks up a microphone and taps it to get attention. “Boys and Girls!” When the dancing bodies come to a halt, he continues. “Thank you all for coming tonight. I hope ya’ll enjoy tonight! There are drinks in the kitchen. All you can drink! And I’ve installed condom dispensers in all the bathrooms and bedrooms.” A round of cheers follow his words and he has to wait for it to subside before continuing. “Also, pizza and chicken is on its way so feel free to order more if you like. Lastly, let’s party, bitches!”

With that, he jumps into the center of the crowd and starts dancing some wild indigenous dance that Soonyoung and his other friend, Ali, join him in. Suwoong, who is hidden behind the streams of people whispers to Minhyuk as he watches them dance, “for once, we found someone worse than you at dancing, Hyukie.”

*****

Daehyun is staring at the boy in the very corner of the living room who is too busy feeding crackers to a black and white spotted kitten. The boy's gentle smile shining in the darkness of the night. And as if fate is playing a game of ‘Screw You’, One Direction’s ‘That's what makes you beautiful’ starts playing in the background.

It's like cupid has shot him with an arrow and his feet move of their own accord, gliding past bodies of men and women alike towards the boy with earphones on. He comes to a halt mere inches away from the couch that the sun-kissed boy is seated on and heaves gently before sliding down beside him.

“Would you mind if I held your hand?” Daehyun muses, reaching for the boy's hand.

The boy, Youngjae, looks up startled at the sudden presence beside him. The fresh scent of citrus and pine collides every inch of his sense, and without even questioning the request, Youngjae lets him have his hand. “S- sure…”

As if clarifying his own words, Daehyun explains, “it's just that…” He stops, trying to find words to explain his sudden want for touching the boy's hand. When he licks his lips nervously, he doesn't miss the way Youngjae’s eyes linger on then. He edges closer at the obvious invitation. “I just wanted… to make sure you're human.”

It's the dumbest pickup line ever, Daehyun knows. But his words fail him. Because what else could he be? He cringes, with embarrassment, over his own use of words and groans internally at the loss of the boy's potential interest in him.

However, fate seems to have the reins of his life in its hands, because Youngjae seems infatuated. “I could ask the same.” The boy retorts. A flirtatious smirk, burning his features.

“I'm clearly human compared to you,” Daehyun smirks back, taking the flirtation as an encouragement. His hand finds its way into the boy's rebellious locks. “You look so ethereal, I- I almost fell down in prayer in front of you.”

Youngjae, smiling like a Cheshire cat, giggles as he returns the words of complement. “Well, your smile is so angelic, I swear I see a halo shining around you.”

The Vocals department’s star member smiles warmly and pushes his body closer towards the Theater department’s lead actor. Their lips, but a few inches apart. His breath lingering sinfully over Youngjae’s awaiting lips. “Have you ever heard what happens when an Angel dares to kiss a God.”

“I'd say they create magic.” Is Youngjae’s reply before he lets his lips fall into Daehyun's.

They kiss sinfully. Erratically. Madly. Groping each other at the nape of their neck. Breathing heavy from the lack of oxygen. Grunting when their tongues fight for dominance. Daehyun presses Youngjae into the plush couch with an urgency of a madman. Pushing himself impossibly into Youngjae’s body.

It's when Daehyun's fingers find Youngjae’s nipples when a loud announcement has them breaking away.

“Get out, I say!” a drunk Youngwon drawls over the microphone. His body drooping carelessly over some scantily dress girl. The microphone soon falls out of his hand and on the ground, urging the crowd to finally exit. A look at the wall clock alerts the two boys that they'd been making out for the past two hours already.

“Jaeeeeee!” calls a voice and Youngjae urgently pushes Daehyun away.

“I- I have to go.” He breathes. The red of his lips making it hard for Daehyun to let go. “We'll meet again.”

Daehyun doesn't even get the chance to confirm the words before Youngjae is running away, frantically trying to button up his silk dress shirt that Daehyun had almost worked off.

Youngjae, when he reaches the boy who'd been calling him, drapes himself over Junhong dreamily. “Who was that?” He wonders out loud. “He kissed me like the devil, Junhong. Who is he?”

Junhong raises his eye at Youngjae’s choice of words and turns his gaze towards the boy staring at Youngjae from the couch. His eyes bulge when he recognizes the boy. He turns to Youngjae with a start and shakes the boy who's still dreamily gazing at the other one. “That's Daehyun! Jung Daehyun, Youngjae! Vocals department’s star member. Jung Sanghyun’s brother!”

Imaginary cold water douses over Youngjae when the truth comes crashing over him. He falls back over the kitchen counter and cracks open a beer can, pouring it out into the sink in despair. “I just had to fall in love with the enemy!”

Soon, Suwoong and Minhyuk are leading Daehyun out too, and on his way, he stops a passerby. Still looking dazed, he points towards Youngjae and inquires in a whimsical echo. “Who is he? That Godlike boy leaning over the kitchen aisle pouring beer into the sink?”

The unknown person regards Youngjae and responds in his drunken haze, “Yoo Youngjae. Theater department's lead actor. Yoo Youngwon’s brother… or something.”

“No wonder he kisses like the Devil.” Daehyun wails as Minhyuk and Suwoong pull him away with much difficulty.

 

Twitter: [@CMiMiU](https://twitter.com/cmimiu) | Tumblr: [CMiMiU](cmimiu.tumblr.com/)| Ko-Fi: [Buy Me A Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cmimiu) 

**Author's Note:**

> The BirthdayFicPost I promised for Yoo Youngjae~~~  
> One thing to remember please, I am a college student so keeping up with my own life. So, no promises of regular updates!!!


End file.
